


A Magical Kiss

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: Severus didn't givethisprecious memory to Harry Potter.





	A Magical Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'd written this originally in Dutch for a Valentine prompt in 2011. I've translated it and hope I didn't do too badly.  
Feel free to point out any mistakes I might've made! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

'Are kisses between witches and wizards magical?'

He frowned at the unexpected question and looked at the red-haired girl who was sprawled beside him in the grass, while miraculously stringing white flowers together.

'You know,' she said impatiently, 'like Sleeping Beauty! I tried it once with Eddy, but he just hit me in his sleep, and he hadn't even slept one hundred minutes.'

Confused, Severus wondered who Sleeping Beauty was. The thought of Lily kissing someone else gave him the same feeling as his grandmother's burnt oatmeal.

'Maybe,' she continued, as she got up on her knees and moved toward him, 'maybe it was because he was a Muggle. Not a wizard like you.'

He opened his eyes wide as she came closer. 'What - ?'

Her green eyes were focused and she said, admonishing: 'Shh!'

The freckles on her nose were now so obvious that he could have counted them had she not been leaning toward him. He forgot how to breathe and his fingers groped for support, but found nothing but blades of grass.

Then she kissed him. He sat like a statue upright while she put her pursed lips gently against his own. His heart beat furiously; one, two, three times and then it was over. His first kiss.

While he brought his grass stained fingers to his trembling lips, Lily stood up. Her voice sounded disappointed as she told him: 'Nothing. I think magical kisses just don't exsist.'

She ran, hopping blithely to the swing and called over her shoulder: 'Push me again, Severus! Very high, so it feels like I'm flying.'


End file.
